A Love not yet Returned
by evilteddybear408
Summary: REVISED! AU ArwenLegolas fic. Legolas is ill and dying, because his love for Arwen is denied.


**A/N**: _Kar: Hey, this is the REVISED version of 'A Love not yet Returned' and we fixed a lot! So Please Read and Review. P.S: We don't own anything, save for Elondioel, Lomelinde and Serie. (The closest thing we could find to "Ivy" was "Irene" and Irene meant Serié so, that's Ivy's new name)  _

****

****

**Title:** _A Love not yet Returned_

****

**Genre:**_Romance/Angst_

****

**Rating:**PG__

****

**Summary:** _Legolas is dying because Arwen doesn't return his love. _

        It was a lovely evening. Birds were singing and a thin, mysterious mist hung over the wonders of Rivendell.  
  
        It was the night before the Council of Elrond. Standing on a bridge were two people. Aragorn and Arwen were blissfully in love; not another thought crossed their minds. A few moments together. Alone. Peaceful. It was very possibly the last night they would have together.  


        Legolas, the Elvish prince of Mirkwood, watched from behind a bush, his heart breaking and pounding at the same time. "Arwenamin." He whispered to no one. He stared as the lovers kissed, a kiss he so wanted to share with the Lady. She was beautiful and wise and kind and good. "I love you, Arwen. Know that always." A tear escaped his eye and he brushed it away with a bloody hand before getting up and walking away.

        Unknown to either Legolas or the lovers, another figure was watching them. The person had long, golden hair and was clad in green. She ducked behind a bush and disappeared.     
  
                  
        A young girl wandered the courtyards of Elrond. She was tall and slender, with waist length deep gold hair and keen, gray-blue eyes. She was wearing and long dark green gown, hemmed with silver. Her eyes narrowed when she saw someone walking before her. His back was to her, but she knew him anywhere. "Brother!" she called. Sure enough, the person stopped and turned.

"Serié?" He asked. 

        "Aye, brother of mine. What are you doing, wandering the courtyards of Rivendell, so late of the hour? You should be inside, resting for your secret meeting with the Lord Elrond tomorrow." 

        He raised his eyebrows. "And how would a young child, such as yourself, know of such and important matter?"

Serié grinned, slyly. "I have eyes in all places."

Legolas did not respond. He looked weary and ill. 

        Serié's look changed to that of concern. "Legolas, brother, are you all right?" she asked, softly. 

"Yes."

        Serié looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. She could see that there were cuts on his palms and wrists. She winced, slightly. "Really?" she asked.

        Legolas nodded. "Truly, younger sister, I am well. Just tired, that's all." He walked away from her, limping slightly.

"Namarié." She murmured after him.   

        "Serié!" Two girls sprinted after her. Elondioel had long, deep gold hair and was clad in a long, lavender gown, while Lomelindé had pale gold hair and was wearing light blue. Both had beautiful faces and grey-blue eyes and they both were flushed. 

        Serié smiled. "Elondioel, Lomelindé, I have great need of your help." Her smile faded into a frown. "Our brother is passing. He is being denied Arwen's love. We must help him."

        Elondioel spoke. "Sister, we must now toy with his emotions. Legolas is our brother; we cannot hurt him or Arwen. He will get over it."

        However, Lomelindé would not sway. "But we have to help him! We cannot let Legolas leave us! He is our older brother and if he dies, so will I, and our father!" Serié smiled at her younger sister.   

        Elondioel would not be overthrown. Being the eldest of the girls, and headstrong, she did not like it when her younger sisters tried to side against her. "We can't do this; Legolas will overcome Arwen and find another maiden to wed." 

        Now Serié was angry. "He loves Arwen and he always will! Have you not noticed he always stares at her and his eyes always linger on her at dinner? Can you not see that he is bearing a heavy burden that soon, Arwen will die for a Mortal? He always speaks of her and I hear him cry her name out in his sleep!" With her tantrum done, Serié returned to her calm state. "So, dear sister, will you help us?"

        Elondioel gave a sigh. "She loves Aragorn. And it will be hard. But yes, I can help."

        The three sisters wandered together for some time before they heard a soft noise. It sounded like crying. They followed the noise until they came to the bridge where Serié always watched Arwen and Aragorn. And there was Lady Arwen. She sat with her bare feet in water, wearing a long, white gown, with her raven hair, tumbling down her back. "Sisters, go find Legolas. He left to his chambers. I will talk to Arwen." Serié whispered. They nodded and left swiftly. 

~*~

        "Arwen, dear Lady, why do you cry?" Serié walked slowly onto the bridge where Arwen sat. 

        Arwen looked up at her friend with red eyes. "Aragorn." She whispered.

Serié gasped, "What did he do to you?"

        "Nothing. He told me to let him go. He said that he should wed an Immortal like me. He said to forget him." She let out a sob. "And I do want to wed someone."

        Serié held her breath, not wanting to get her hopes up. "Who?" She hoped she sounded innocent. 

        "Your brother, Legolas." Arwen looked up at her with a tear stained face. She laughed through her tears. "He does not return my love." 

        Serié sprang to her feet. "Oh but he _does_, Lady! Come, we shall find him." 

Arwen stared at her, in a state of shock.  

                 ~*~

        The two Elves ran through Elrond's house, until they reached Legolas's room. "You wait here," Serié told Arwen.

        When she opened the door, she found an unpleasant sight. Legolas was lying in bed, pale and weak. Next to him were Lomelindé and Elondioel. Elondioel was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth and Lomelindé was stroking his hand. They were whispering soothing words to him. He was going to die. 

        "Elondioel, Lomelindé, Arwen came! Saved is our brother!" Serié cried. They looked up at her. Both of them had red eyes and tear streaked faces. 

"No he's not," whispered Elondioel faintly. 

        "The Halls of Mandos will open its gates once more to another grief-stricken Elf. It's all over." Lomelindé said. Her voice was distant and cold. 

Arwen walked in. "Not if I live," she said, firmly. 

        She could have passed as an angel. And she did indeed to Legolas. He saw her in a pale white light, in her long, silvery white gown and flushed was her beautiful face; her long, raven hair was sleek and silky. Her grey eyes fell on him and she smiled. His azure eyes widened at her. 

"Arwen, what are you doing here?" 

        She said nothing, but words were not needed as she kissed him. A lock of her hair fell onto his face and she ran her fingers through his dark gold hair. It was a beautiful moment for all of them: Arwen, Legolas, Serié, Lomelindé and Elondioel. When Arwen and Legolas broke apart, Arwen whispered, "I love you." Legolas grinned at her. 

        "What about Aragorn?" he asked. Arwen sighed and told him the story. Legolas nodded and said, "Arwen, he loves you so much that he left to let you live a long and happy life." 

"I know. And I found someone else: you. I love you."

"I love you as well, Arwen Undómiel."     

                    ~*~

        When Aragorn was crowned King of Men, Arwen and Legolas attended the ceremony. It was also the wedding of Aragorn and the Lady Éowyn of Rohan. She was a beautiful woman, with long gold hair and fair skin and grey eyes. She was strong, also: she had slain the King of the Nazgúl. Aragorn and Éowyn welcomed Legolas and Arwen warmly and they were grand hosts. Éowyn and Arwen got along wonderfully. When the two left, Arwen said she would miss Éowyn terribly.  

        And so, Legolas and Arwen were wedded in Arda and they sailed to the Grey Havens and lived out their days happily and in bliss for many, many long years. 

                                              ~*_Fini_*~

**A/N:** _So, how was it? I changed A LOT, so I hope it was better than the first. Please REVIEW! _

    
 


End file.
